Call it what you want
by Unlimited-Fangirl
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have an indescribable relationship. Everyone wants them to become an official couple to finally confirm what they are. But only they know what they truly have.


**Disclaimer-** **I don't own these characters. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and other rightful owners. The story is mine. Do not repost it as your own. This story name is from 'Call it what you want' by Taylor Swift, however only the very last part of the story is based on the lyrics from the song. Enjoy😊**

Adrien and Marinette sat on her balcony hand in hand. A comfortable silence lingered in between them.

"Did you finish the homework?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, just after patrol last night." She responded.

"Alya and Nino want to meet up with us tomorrow for the project."

"Where at?" She asked.

"Her place. She told us to be there at 11:00am but I overheard Nino saying that he's going over at 8:30am."

She laughed. "Probably want to have a mini date before we come and interrupt."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "They're hilarious with their antics."

Of course if Alya and Nino had heard their conversation they would have protested that Marinette and Adrien were the ones with the ridiculous antics. As usual, they would deny that there was a romantic relationship between them, but secretly both wished that there was.

Adrien and Marinette had an indescribable relationship.

After their reveal of identities, they had developed an immensely close bond in and out of masks. It had been a very emotional reveal, resulting in many secrets spilled, including the confessions of feelings for each other. However, after an intense battle, the topic of their feelings hadn't been brought up. In fact, despite them knowing that they equally loved each other, the two were afraid of breaching the subject because it seemed a little delicate.

Despite the awkward avoidance of their relationship status, Adrien and Marinette continued to be an inseparable duo. Whether it be during class, saving the city or hanging out at each other's houses, the two were in each other's lives in almost every way. While others deemed their denial of dating as ridiculous, Adrien and Marinette acted as though they were satisfied with their relationship.

But they weren't.

Adrien wanted to be able to kiss Marinette freely, to be able to announce to people that he had a girlfriend. He wanted to not have to make an excuse to see her, but instead go over to her balcony and hug her because he could. Marinette wanted to stop pretending that her crush on Adrien had just dissipated into nothing for no reason. She wanted to be able to dance around her room because the love of her life was _her boyfriend._ But they endured, silently wishing things were different, but for now, their friendship was something they both cherished.

To outsiders, their relationship was rather hilarious. Seeing them hopelessly in love yet hopelessly incapable of confirming their relationship was frustratingly amusing. Most people knew that both Adrien and Marinette were off the market and reserved for each other. There lingered an unspoken word of 'she's/he's mine.' However, some oblivious people took Adrien and Marinette's denial of relationship as an invitation to ask either of them out. It never ended successfully though, because when a boy would come up to Marinette to invite her to the movies, they would see Adrien's fierce glare and quickly retreat away. And when girls would shamelessly flirt with Adrien, they would see his lingering, loving gaze upon Marinette and realise that their efforts were futile. Of course, some ignored their obvious disinterest and would continue to advance on them, however were quickly turned down by Adrien or Marinette. When asked if they didn't want to go out with them because they were dating someone else, the two would once again deny it, but it was rather obvious that their hearts were taken.

Adrien and Marinette had an unimaginable relationship.

'Unimaginable?' You may ask. 'How?' Well, probably because it was unimaginably perfect. The fact that they had fallen in love with each aspect of each other before their reveal seemed simply too good to be true. Out of all the people of Paris, it just happened to be them. Of course, despite it being perfect for them to be together, they avoided putting a name to it. This frustrated everyone, especially their best friends.

"Alya. We need to get Marinette and Adrien together." Nino had said abruptly to Alya one afternoon after school.

"You've finally come to your senses. Good. What do you propose?" She responded.

"I don't know, but something needs to be done about those two."

"I agree. You want to do something super cliche and Fanfiction-style?"

"Whatever works."

And so, they organised a double-date. Adrien and Marinette agreed eagerly, believing that Alya and Nino simply needed encouragement on their date, completely oblivious that they were the ones being encouraged. Alya and Nino announced without excuse that they needed to leave briefly halfway through the date. They left with grins and sniggers, expecting to return to a happy, and very much couple Adrien and Marinette. Unfortunately, they were sorely disappointed when they returned and asked how the date went, only to be responded with, 'Date? This is _your_ date. We were just hanging out while you guys were gone doing _whatever_ it was you were doing." Great. Their plan had failed. Now Adrien and Marinette were remaining in the Friendzone and obsessed with trying to get Alya and Nino over their 'early relationship jitters' which didn't actually exist.

Yep. Unimaginably perfect. Also, unimaginably frustrating.

Adrien and Marinette had an unnamable relationship.

Friends? A couple? Partners? Only they knew.

"Marinette, what are we?" Adrien had asked her one day while in her room.

'We're humans you dummy." She responded with a laugh.

"No, I mean what is our relationship?"

She smiled. "Adrien, I love you so much. You're my best friend."

Of course, their own stupidness caused Adrien to believe that she only thought of him as friend, thus deciding against asking her out, and Marinette thought that he just didn't have the same feelings. Nevertheless, they continued to have a close bond.

Adrien and Marinette had an unshakable relationship.

No matter what they went through, they always pulled out stronger than before. Nothing seemed to rock their relationship, they were simply unstoppable. They were of course, only humans, and did have their ups and downs, but they seemed to survive through every obstacle. It was how they worked.

"C'mon silly, let's go."

Adrien and Marinette were taking a late-night stroll down the Streets of Paris casually chatting about anything and everything. They were in the middle of crossing an empty street when a car darted around the corner and sped towards them quickly. Just in time, Adrien grabbed Marinette and pulled them up off the road, preventing what could have been a horrible accident.

"Whoa!" She gasped out. "Thanks for that!"

"No problem. That driver was going way too fast." He replied.

He finally loosened his grip on her shoulders and rested his hands on her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little shaken, but nothing Ladybug can't handle."

"I'm glad." He smiled tenderly.

"Man, you're always saving me. I should start saving you."

"You already have." In more ways than one.

"I know, but I wanna make it up to you."

"You already have." He repeated.

"How?"

"By being you. By being by my side. By being everything."

She laughed. "You're very sentimental Chaton. But don't worry, I love it."

He pulled her against his chest in a tight hug.

"You've already saved me in every way that a person can be saved." He murmured.

"It's waaaayyy too late to be quoting 'Titanic' Adrien." She groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"But really, I haven't saved you in every way. I don't think that's possible. I still feel like I need to make it up to you."

"Listen Mari, you don't need to save me," Because despite her protests, she had saved him. "But would you run away with me?"

Of course, Adrien didn't mean run away literally. They had a responsibility of saving Paris and being here for their friends and family. No, Adrien meant run away mentally. Away from other's prying eyes into their relationship. People's speculations on who they were together and apart. When they would confirm their relationship. The truth was, they both knew they had something, but were taking their time. And they had every right to. Marinette and Adrien would _always_ be together. They were two halves of a whole. Being so, Marinette knew _exactly_ what he meant.

Breathing out into the cold air, she smiled at him.

"Yes."

Adrien and Marinette had indescribable relationship. Unimaginable. Unshakable. **Unnamable**.

Whether they're friends, partners or a couple, they would always be together.

As for what their relationship is...

Well, you can call it what you want to.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. À bientôt!😊**


End file.
